1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed golf club heads in which golfers can change the position of a weight member attached to the golf club head in accordance with their preference. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-137400, 2006-102235, and 2007-222257 disclose putter heads in which the position of the weight member can be changed. Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 7-15067, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-9742, and Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3127234 disclose wood type golf club heads in which the position of the weight member can be changed.
When the position of the weight member is changed, the center-of-gravity position of the golf club head changes. When the center-of-gravity position changes, the characteristics of the golf club head change and, for example, the height or lateral directionality of flight of a hit ball, playability, and the like change. Golfers can change the position of the weight member in accordance with their preference.
When the position of the weight member is changed, however, a plurality of characteristics of the golf club head may simultaneously change. Some golfers may want to keep the playability of the golf club unchanged but change other characteristics of the golf club head.